Friends
by Echo O'Rourk
Summary: Song-Fic. One-Shot. OotP Spoilers. Remus is grieving over the loss of his best friend, will something make him realize that it's really okay?


"Friends"  
  
by KaTs (faithful Slytherin)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Friends," it was written and performed by Michael W. Smith. I don't own the characters, they are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I am making no money off of the use of these two things. Please do not sue me.  
  
Summary: After Sirius dies, Remus does some thinking. He realises that friends are always friends, and even though James and Sirius are no longer with him, they are still protecting him and will never stop being his friends. (No Slash. One-Shot. Post-OotP.)  
  
A/N: Feel free to put this on your site if you'd like. I don't like to admit that Sir died, but I have little to no choice. But he will live on (I promise!!!). Um...yeah, please read and review. Have fun. Have a great life. And, well, uh, can I make a suggestion?! Be careful when blowing up stuff in science, fires aren't fun if your teacher yells at you! (LMFAO~Amers)  
  
~!~  
  
--Packing up the dreams God planted,  
  
In the fertile soil of you  
  
Can't believe the hopes he's granted  
  
Means a chapter in your life is through.  
  
But we'll keep you close as always.  
  
It Won't Even Seem You've Gone  
  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong.--  
  
Remus Lupin sat quietly in his room. He was staring at a picture taken many years before, when Harry Potter was only three months old. Lily Potter was holding her son up for the camera with James Potter, her husband, standing right next to her. Remus was next to Lily and Sirius next to James. Remus was poking his head between Lily and James. Even as a baby, Harry looked so much like his dad.  
  
  
  
--Friends are friends forever,  
  
If the Lord's the lord of them.  
  
And a friend will not say never,  
  
'Cause the welcome will not end.  
  
Though it's hard to let you go,  
  
In the father's hands we know,  
  
That a lifetime's not too long,  
  
To live as friends.--  
  
But it had been a short two weeks prior that Sirius Black had left his friends and godson behind. His life had been ended by his cousin, who had not intended for his murder, only his capture. Unfortunately, he had left Remus to fend for himself. Remus was now his last true marauder. Peter no longer counted. He was never a friend, he was a traitor. Betrayal was the only thing that he'd ever wanted.   
  
Even now, Remus could still feel James' and Sirius' presence. Somehow, they were still there, still watching out for him, but it didn't make any sense. They had passed away, hopefully going somewhere better than the world they were currently living in. They left behind the darkness, giving others the chance to grieve.  
  
--With the faith and love God's given,  
  
Springing from the hope we know.  
  
We will pray the joy you'll live in,  
  
Is the strength that now you show.  
  
But we'll keep you close as always,  
  
It won't even seem you've gone.  
  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways,  
  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong.--  
  
As Remus' fears closed in on him, he closed his eyes and let the first real tears fall down his cheeks. He hadn't been eating as much, and his thin frame was shaking. He was wracked with sobs that had been waiting to be let out since James' death so many years prior. His friends had left him behind, and he was mad at them, furious.   
  
Then why did it always feel like they were still there. It felt like they still lived on. He had once promised James that he would take care of Sirius if anything were to happen, but he'd failed at that one, hadn't he? He had allowed Sirius out of the house, but what did he do? He chased down Wormtail and got himself thrown in Azkaban. Though he would never attain the freedom they had been fighting for, his death came too soon. But he'd always told Sirius, that if anything happened, he would stay strong and be there for Harry. He was failing that task too. He was too busy dwelling on his own problems to even bother making sure Harry was okay. Some friend he was.  
  
--Friends are friends forever,  
  
If the Lord's the lord of them.  
  
And a friend will not say never,  
  
For the welcome will not end.  
  
Though it's hard to let you go,  
  
In the father's hands we know,  
  
That a lifetime's not too long,  
  
To live as friends.--  
  
He repeated the mind over and over in his head, 'Some friend I am,' Remus told himself. He would always be friends with them. Their ties as brothers would never leave. He could still talk to them, though he may not receive a straight-forward reply. His hopes and dreams came flooding back to him. He wiped away his final tears and brought himself to open his curtains, shedding the bright sunlight of the hot day into his room.   
  
Sirius and James would never really leave him, they had all promised to be friends forever, through everything. Their childhood dreams would not be lost with the loss of the two men. They would have to live on through Remus.  
  
Remus told himself that, and then he looked at the picture one final time. He sighed and whispered, "Goodbye Prongs. Goodbye Padfoot."  
  
Somewhere, he's sure he heard them answer in unison, "Goodbye Moony."  
  
--No a lifetime's not too long,  
  
To live as friends.--  
  
~!~  
  
A/N: So? How was it?! I'm sure it's not my best piece of work, but hey, its definitely better than nothing. As soon as I'm not banned from the internet, I'll post more stories. This was written in 30 minutes, so I would definitely appreciate any grammar issues being pointed out. I tried! Please review with any criticism or praise! 


End file.
